


Beware the Yule Cat!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Gen, M/M, Scarves, Winter Solstice, Yule, Yule Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve crochet scarves to thwart the dreadful Yule Cat.





	Beware the Yule Cat!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/gifts).



> This piece is for penlex who introduced me to the concept of the Yule Cat in the story ["Beware of Cat" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861012).

Bucky and Steve have brought some good beer to Thor and Loki's solstice party, but they wanted to do a little bit more.

"Bucky and I made you these scarves because we wanted to make sure the Yule Cat wouldn't drag you away."

"No worries, Friend Steven!  I have already bested Bygul and Trejgul in battle."

"Brother, you forget that mother's cats are not the only cats to worry about.  The Midgard Yule Cat may be even fiercer."

"But if we fight side by side, no cat would stand a chance!"

"Or, we just wear the scarves we made for each other."

"Your shield brother speaks wisely, Steven."

"Yeah, he usually does."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Yule Cat drawing is from:  
> https://www.iizcat.com/post/4373/The-Christmas-Cat-of-Iceland-a-giant-terrifying-cat-that-gobbles-up-children-if-they-039-re-bad  
> The drawing is signed "Hugleikur 10" --probably Hugleikur Dagsson, Icelandic cartoonist.  


End file.
